stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Centauri system
The Alpha Centauri system is a trinary system with thirteen planets, the nearest star system to the Sol system, 4.3 light years distant. The first star system beyond Sol to be colonized by humans, it was home to the indigenous Alpha Centauran culture. Planets *Alpha Centauri A (primary) and Alpha Centauri B **Centauri I (Doru) **Centauri II (Jannuik/Alpha Centauri colony) **Centauri III (Kolmyri) **Centauri IV (Centaurus) **Centauri V (Lessai) **Centauri VI (Vagoth) **Centauri VII (Seldarian/Al Rigil/Kent) **Centauri VIII (Killner) **Centauri IX (Estavor) **Centauri X (Katanahes) **Centauri XI (Asephas) **Centauri XII (Thulann) **Centauri XIII (Izach) *Alpha Centauri C (Proxima Centauri/Alpha Proxima) **Alpha Proxima I **Alpha Proxima II History In the year 2001, astronomers on Earth, using ground-based adaptive optic telescopes, resolved at least two bodies in the Alpha Centauri system: two large planets caught up in a complex, oscillating orbital pattern around the A and B stars. Over the next century, several other planets were discovered in the system. One was the size of Mercury, locked in an eccentric orbit around Alpha Centauri A. The other two were Earth-sized worlds in interweaving orbital paths around Alpha Centauri B. ( ) In 2064, Zefram Cochrane traveled from Earth to the Alpha Centauri system aboard the and landed on Centauri B II. Two years later, Cochrane was aboard the when it made contact with the inhabitants of Alpha Centauri IV and VII. :In the continuity of Last Unicorn Games, the name of the vessel was the SS ''Pioneer. By the early 22nd century, humans had established several outposts in the Alpha Centauri system. Real-time subspace communications had been established between Earth and the Alpha Centauri system in 2112. (The Starfleet Museum: Hyperion-Class Cruisers'') Zefram Cochrane moved to the system from Earth in 2078. He left the system in 2119 for an unknown destination. He was presumed dead in space. ( , Federation; ) :One of the colonies extant in the early 23rd century was called New Bozeman. (Star Trek is...) In 2256, an additional Federation colony was established in the Alpha Centauri system. ( ) Following the fall of Betazed the system was defended by the First and Fourteenth Fleet along with the remnants of the Nineteenth Fleet. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, the human outpost at Alpha Centauri was wiped out by the Xindi in 2154, following their destruction of Earth. ( ) In another alternate timeline caused by the death of Gabriel Bell, Romulan transmissions were detected in the vicinity of Alpha Centauri in 2371. ( ) Background *The Alpha Centauri colony is believed to have been a founding member of the United Federation of Planets, along with Earth, Andoria, Tellar, and Vulcan. :In Paramount-authorized publications this was suggested, though not actually asserted, by the inclusion of a ''Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets flag and seal in the .'' *As of , human scientists haven't figured out if Proxima Centauri is orbiting Alpha Centauri A and B or just passes them. External links * * * Alpha Centauri Category:Alpha Centauri Category:Beta Quadrant